galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union time
Union time another quite common term do describe time keeping systems. It is however not the official time as it does not distinquish between OTT and Standard Time . Not a year goes by with someone coming up with a new and better way to keep time.Some ideas and proposals even make it to the Assembly to be discussed and voted on. Itshould been noted that the propsals to change the Union wide time keeping that actually make it to the Assembly becoming fewer, as most are perfectly fine with the systems in place. It is periodcally lamented,usually by some scholar that the Union uses basically two time keeping systems (and both could be called Union Time). The most recent proposal to abandon standard time in favor of OTT actually gained enough traction to be discussed for more than two days and was narrowly defeated in a Union wide vote by 49 for and 51 percent against the proposal. Experts agree, it won't be long and a new proposal is made to finally abandon OTT and adopt SUT (standard union time) And everyone in the Union has no doubt it will stayjust as it has been. The proposal of Archa representative Nettzer to simply abandon all time keeping and just have a good time was applauded as the wittiest proposal and the Narth sugestion that time can not be kept and measuring requires far more difficult multi dimensional methods than simple clocks or two dimensional mono directional linear measuring approaches was hailed as very interesting 1 The Saresii representative suggested to simplyfy it by counting time from the event of the Big Bang . Again the question of the Narth shelved this idea as he asked :"Which one?" The Dark One wasn't very helpful in that regard as he claimed Time is meaningless When the Eternal Warrior was asked his oppinion he suggested November the 10th 1775 which made no sense to anyone. To gauge the public oppinion , GalNet Channel ONE conducted a poll and here are some of the answers and the result of the poll: *"Does that mean my age changes?" *"What's wrong with the way it is done?" *"I prefer the OTT hours, I get paid hourly wages after all." *"You better don't mess with Union Week." *"Good lord are they discussing that again?" * "If we could count worktime OTT and freetime SUT that would be alright by me." *"My PDD keeps local time, OTT and SUT what good would another time do." *"Time can not e kept,One might point out that...." *The Navy keeps OTT that means it is the best way *The Assembly goes by SUT, the Assembly is always right The result of the poll: *20 % don't care either way. *60 % want to keep it as it is, *5% want to keep OTT alone, *5% want to use SUT alone , *5% want to start year counting with the foundation of the Union and use Pluribus time, *3% think Klack time could be used, *1% agree there should be a change and *1% think the Narth way is good and until that is figured out there should be no time keeping at all. *99.9 % think there are more important issues than this one 1 and most of the Hive of Minds is still trying to understand even the outlines of the 600,000 page time measuring method explained by one Narth (and claimed far to simplyfied by the Narth Supreme 2 2 Mothermachine is confident that she will be able to understand it by committing 40% of her cognitive AI functionfor only about 500-1000 years and then be able to perhaps attempt to express time in the Narth way. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies